I was born to love you
by coffee-addicted
Summary: What does love mean to Jess? Literati. ´I loved you so much to see I wasnt good enough, to know I had to go away. I loved you with so much ferocity I knew I couldn't be around you [not just yet]´ Oneshot.


N/A: Well it's been forever since I've written anything, but lately I just wouldn't feel like it.

This came up at 3AM of a sleepless night and I decided to post it. I hope you like it, I think I did. Review and let me know what you think! I would really apreciate it! (Sorry about any grammar mistakes)

About my other stories, who knows if I'll ever finish them?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything; not Gilmore Girls or Queen's lyrics. I wished I owned Milo though.

Summary: How bad does Jess love Rory?

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**I was born to love you**

I loved you so much it hurt (steel does).

I loved that sparkle shine in your eyes (the sweetest ones I'll ever see); the happy dance you would make whenever you tricked me to do things I never thought of doing, or whenever you wanted to mock me.

I loved how you would fit perfectly in to my arms (my hole body actually).

"_An amazing feeling coming through..._

_I was born to love you with every single beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_Every single day of my life"_

I loved when you got pissed at me and did that pout thing you always do; when you would fall sleep with your had in my lap; when you would messed up my already messy hair "My fingers were meant to play with this locks, I knew I was suppose to find you," you always said (I knew I was supposed to find you).

I loved when we seated by the bridge (our bridge) in completely silence, I loved when you babbled so much and couldn't stop talking. I loved when you would take too much coffee at night, blame me for giving it to you and than make me stay awake entertaining you with those damn magic tricks I had to show you that night. The dark night I thought of losing you (I did it worse later anyway. Wasn't that what was expected of me?)

"_You are the one for me, I am the man for you_

_You were made for me, you're my ecstasy_

_If I was given every opportunity, I'd kill for your love_

_So take a chance with me, let me romance with you_

_I'm caught in a dream and my dreams come true_

_It's so hard to believe this is happening to me_

_An amazing feeling coming through"_

I loved when you would sing along with the cast of Almost Famous during the bus scene (Youll will always be my Penny Lane and my Tiny Dancer), when you dressed in my leather jacket or picked up whatever book I had at my back pocket to check it out; not even realizing how incredible sexy you looked or how hot I would get at those simple actions of yours.

I loved when you worried too much, biting your lower lip; when got so engrossed with Oliver Twist that you would jump atmytouch . I loved the shivers that went down your spine with mere gestures you got from me (I loved that I could make you feel that way).

I loved when I could persuade you to sneaking out and the way your kisses made me feel.

I loved when you would make me study and reward me later (those were some prizes, is what I can say).

I loved the way you could read me so well it scared me, making me want toshare everything with you. The way you could hold my stare like anybody else could.

I loved you for forgiving me every time I screwed up, I loved you for being perfect, I loved you for being you.

I loved to be with you, not caring with anything or anybody in the world; I loved the way I couldn't stay away from you.

"_I was born to love you with every single beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_Every single day of my life"_

I loved how you kept popping in to my mind and how I wouldn't stop thinking about you (still can't). How I would go walking at this lunatic clinic you call Stars Hollow at the strangest hours and would always end up by your window or near the place you first kissed me.

I loved when you stood up for me and told me I could be whatever I dreamed of and do whatever I wanted; believing more in me than I did my self.

I loved when you took control, the way you blushed when I would tell you how beautiful you always looked or when you got all flushed after our making out sessions. I loved how you got embarrassed for wanting (I wanted you just as badly).

"_I wanna love you, I love every little thing about you_

_I wanna love you love you love you _

_(Born) to love you (born) to love you yes (born) I was born to_

_love you_

_(Born) to love you (born) to love you every single day of my_

_life_

_I was born to take care of you, every single day of my life_

_Every single day of my life"_

I loved you so much to see I wasn't good enough, to know I had to go away. I loved you with so much ferocity I knew I couldn't be around you (not just yet).

I loved you and thats why I had to make a man out of my self before being worthy of you.

I loved to see the proud look on your face when you saw I did it, I had written a book, I had change and had modified my life for better. I became who you wanted me to be (and what I wanted to be for you and with you). I loved you for always being able to see thru my surface and discover the potential you knew I was hiding from everybody else.

I loved you the night you gave me another chance and let me walk back to your life and all of the nights before and after that.

I loved when we fell together in to the lake and got out shivering and hugging, but also playing and laughing like kids.

I loved how I got butterflies at my stomach whenever I saw you and how I would realize the stupidity of being nervous around you (like I was a freak hornyteenager. Well... maybe I was).

I loved the way I could be me around you, I loved you for being real.

"_I was born to love you with every single beat of my heart_

_Yeah I was born to take care of you honey, every single day of my life"_

I loved the day I saw all of you; that imagine of perfection breathing hard beneath me. The way my hands travel and discovered all of your body, never getting enough of you.

I loved everything that made you who you are and who you were, but I specially loved you when you said it back.

I will always love you.

N/A: What you guys think?


End file.
